


Groups of three

by KingFranPetty



Series: Kablooie and Phooey in Non Canon! [20]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Attempted Murder, Big Brothers, Big Sisters, Brother Feels, Brother-Sister Relationships, Brotherhood, Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Bonding, Brotherly Love, Brothers, Comfort Food, Death Threats, Domestic Fluff, Drinking & Talking, Family, Family Dynamics, Family Fluff, Food, Gen, Half-Siblings, Insults, Little Brothers, Protective Siblings, Short One Shot, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Love, Siblings, Snacks & Snack Food, Soft Drinks, Step-Brothers, Step-siblings, Threats, Threats of Violence, Violent Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:30:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28783467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingFranPetty/pseuds/KingFranPetty
Summary: Webby and the boys crack open some ones (soda) and eat junk food to talk about stuff.
Series: Kablooie and Phooey in Non Canon! [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1776496
Kudos: 1





	Groups of three

There were blankets on the floor, with sugar and salt and other stains on them from the many snacks. One of blankets had a plate of said snacks. Popcorn, sugar covered donuts, and whatever you might see in a movie theater. Webbigal Vanderquack pointed a spoon fork as her other hand rushed back to her. Her bill took a bite of donut. Kablooie Duck continued his chat as he attempted find a match, "So, Me and Louie both got Alvin in that Chipmunk personality quiz." Louie Duck was opening a box of chocolate raisins as he shouted, "What? I don't remember that! It must have never happened!!"

Dewey Duck was on his phone to edit a picture and he put too many filters on it. Huey Duck was hiding all the matches under his pillow as he re-read a large book. Phooey Duck ate some lemon shaped candies. Kablooie came bad with a knife, threatening, "Okay Pinkberry, I'm down to party." Huey looked up from his book and asked, "What do you have?" Webbigal answered, "Sporke?" Kablooie answered, "A Knife!" The oldest brother got up to take away the weapons. Phooey popped up between them and questioned, "Why does he have a knife?"

The Eldest Brother put out his hand and told, "No weapons, we aren't doing this today." The orange duckling glared, rolled his eyes, then spat, "Killjoy." The pocket knife hit the ground then the other 12 knives. The yellow duckling waddled over and entered the conversation, "Big Bwudda, Youngew Bwudda?" They all paused as thought and that. It felt wrong somehow.

Webby noted, "Kablooie doesn't feel younger but he's not even a year old." Phooey shrugged and got everyone sodas. Huey suggested, "He feels like a step brother." Dewey opened his drink and drank. Louie joked, "Kablooie is adopted!" Then The Firecracker tackled him. The Fire hissed, "I'm not adopted!" The Pink Bow picked him up by the scruff, dragging him away. 

The End.


End file.
